Ecole pour femme Espion
by BumbleBey
Summary: Translation: The all female school for spies. At least that's what the title conveys behind our all black outfits lurks trained assassins. I'm Alana and my target is Denzel Dexter, easy take down if it wasn't for his brother.
1. Chapter 1

Paint a perfect picture

Bring to life a vision in one's

mind

The beautiful ones always smash

the picture

Always, every time


	2. Chapter 2

"Lana hurry up the assembly is in five minutes" my best friend Emeli banged on the door.

"I'm coming sheesh" I yelled back

Can a girl brush her teeth. I through down the tooth brush in the sink and rushed out the bathroom.

Emeli grabbed my hand and pull me out the room. She was ginger but his currently testing being a raven head with an outrageous sense of style. While I'll pick a sweater and distress jeans. She'll find a reason to put on a $ 400 Top. We're basically killer's no need to dress up if blood will shed.

We raced across the quad and toward Billings Theater where everything important takes place.

Like the professional spies we were, we snuck in and grabbed seats in the back of the room.

"Welcome ladies" the headmaster greeted us

Gretal was an ex German assassin. Rumour was she built this school as revenge for her being fired from an operation. I wouldn't put it pass her. The woman has crazy written all over her wrinkles.

"I know there's been a lot of talk about the new assignment that fell on my desk. It's a very big task and only the best of best will renounce our school name once again as the best of the best"

The room broke out in cheers. I have no idea why they were so happy. Whenever she brings up renouncing the school name the reaping come next. A few girls are sent on a mission to take down some supernatural being that poses a threat to the human race. But like in the Hunger Games few come home. Very few.

The cheers died down and everyone sat in anticipation to here who the mad hatter will choose next.

"Due to her excellence in taking down the rogues on the Mexican border" oh hell. I was on that same mission a few months ago.

Please don't let her say my name. I promise Lord I'll replace all those stolen brownies "Alana Waldorf"

Every pair of eye's turned to me. I slumped lower in the chair. Why me. I just promised to replace the stolen brownies wasn't that good enough.

"Mrs Waldorf and others will be put on the biggest operation our facility has seen" the woman had the nerve to start clapping. Which led to a burst of applause through the whole room.

Their just happy they don't have to do what I'm about to do.

"That is all for now. Check your lockers for upcoming assignments"

Everyone rose from there seats and trickled out.

"Cheer up Lana it can't be worst than those wolves on the border" Emeli always the hippie goddess tried to suggest the bright side to the worst situation I'll deal with it.

She might be wrong though I spent month's taking each and everyone of them down. And the worst part was bringing the ring leaders to the Alpha councils. I mean no one liked the Pacific coast. At least no one I knew.

I can still smell that wet dog smell.

Maybe there is a bright side

* * *

"Vampires you want me to take down vampires on my own" I half choked and yelled.

"It won't be just you" he retorted

"Yeah I'm on a mission with foreigners, that by myself" I hissed.

"Mrs Waldorf your the only one fit for this position" she fold her hands in front of her and sat back.

"And why is that"

"This operation has emotional attachments ones I know your not use too. Ones I know you don't care for" she answered genuinely.

"You picked me because I'm heartless" I narrowed my hazel eyes

She nodded and pushed a folder in front of me. I picked it and scanned the top sheet.

Target: Denzel Dexter

Issue: human trafficking and illegal diamond smuggling

Partner: Alexander Dexter, Rue Englishman, Lexi Everhart

Species: Vampire

Duration: As long as it takes

Pay: Half a billion

Half a billion for killing a vampire. What the hell

As if reading my mind Headmaster Gretal laughed "The United Nations really want him gone badly"

The government usually tends to look over what our school does. But their well aware of who are whipping out some of the "human" population.

I proceeded to flip through the pages. This project isn't on a low radar at all.

"How about you meet with your correspondent for the operation and then make a decision" she encouraged .

"Fine" I placed the file back on her desk

"I have Faith in you Alana" 

* * *

I walked out the bathroom and into my shared bedroom. It was really a humble space. Twin beds, a dressers and a few posters. Except on my side of the room. Emeli side looked like Sandy it.

Specking of Emeli

The new raven head had fresh new gold highlights. And was currently going through my closet.

"No no what are you doing Em" I rushed over and push her away

"Your sense of style is disappointing" she rebounded to her closet

"Not all of us are Parisian" I flipped her the bird

"Here wear this" she pushed an outfit into my arm's

"No eww I'll die in these shoes" I squealed

"Don't let me tie you up" she threatened

Emeli was an expert in torture tactics and interrogation. It's best I just put on the cloths.

I pulled on the leathery lace black dress and slipped on the stripped heels.

"Oh honey you look épicé" she kissed both my cheeks

"Where am I suppose to put my gun in this concoction" I whined

"You are going to a meeting not a dive bar"

I tsked and got old reliable off my bed. Other than my phone this bad boy goes every where with me. It was a silent killer with a special tool which enables it too not scratch the bullets when fired. Thank god for the Russians.

"Fine put the gun in here and take this coat" she handed me the too things.

I put on the cheetah what could've been leopard print coat and placed my gun in the bag.

"It's nine time for you to Laisser" Emeli gave me a soft smile before glaring at my hair

"Just leave it" I backed away slowly from her

She took a step closer and I toke a cautious step back. Oh no I'm not ready to die.

I toke a mad dash for the door before she could get her hands on me.

I heard a string of French word's that I'm sure wasn't rated PG-13. 

* * *

I exited the cab and made my way into the restaurant. I honestly don't understand why this person couldn't just meet me at the campus. But on the other hand who would want to be in a room with hormonal teen's that had licenses to kill.

Hmm point.

I pulled open the glass door and walked into the eatery. It had a very modern design. Not my forte. I like more of a wholesome all American feel.

"Miss do you have reservations?" a guy who looked very annoyed asked

"Um no I'm here to see a Chester White" I restated the name of my so called correspondent.

"Right this way" he guided me through a series of table to the very back of the restaurant and onto the balcony.

The man walked away after delivering me to my destination. Leaving me with another man who I suppose was Chester.

"Alana Waldorf I presume" he held out a hand

I carefully shook it. Warm, lukewarm he wasn't human.

I took a seat across from the blonde man.

"I'm Alexander Dexter" of course Chester White was a decoy. Security and safety reasons.

"I saw your name in the file" I tried to give him my best red carpet smile but the fact the he was dead wasn't sitting well.

"Gretal said you'd be the best person for this case" he looked down at this menu.

"I was informed but why are you on this case" time to get the cookies out the jar.

"Denzel is my brother, I've tried to convince him to give up this little antic but he won't see the light"

Family issue, emotional ties are the worst to work with "Don't you have parent's"

He shook his head "Our mom wouldn't lay a finger on him or even get someone else to do it"

He sounded to caught up, this isn't for revenge. There's always an agenda but he's not letting me know it. Time to fix that.

"Mr. Dexter your brother is involved in human trafficking and diamond smuggling. It will result in major punishment"

"I understand" he nodded placing the menu aside and looking me in the eye.

"I don't like dealing with family problems Mr. Alexander. You mean to tell me your going to help me kill your brother and you won't feel remorse"

"I'm telling you that I along with a few other countries are hiring you to kill my brother" he confirmed

"What's the agenda" I glared at him

He sighed "He has something I want"

"Something like what" I pressed him for the answer

"My father's company"

He was to attached to his brother. I can see the uncertainty in his eye's. Who's to say if I kill his own flesh and blood that he won't retaliate. Feelings always change.

I grabbed my bag and rose from the seat. The waiter didn't even come back and check on us. Poor service.

"Gretal told me you'd be uncertain about this line of work but millions of girl's lives are being taken everyday. Stones that have been mined and polished aren't ever seen in rings by the people who slave over them because they're being robbed. I was told your the best. I'd like you to prove that to me"

I turned away and walked off, from the balcony and out the restaurant.

I rummaged in my pocket for my IPhone. I hit the only number I had on speed dial.

It picked up on the first ring.

"I'll take the case"


	3. Chapter 3

The plan was set in motion. I was no longer Alana Waldorf. Today was the birth of Adele Pierce. None of us here F.E. were entered in the systems, we don't even have birth certificates. But the government knew we existed.

But this operation was going to involve me entering the system, at least under false information.

So far I was Adele Pierce from a small county in Kentucky. I had different shades of blonde hair and my eye color was going to be mutated today. I was twenty-four and attended NYU.

As for the specifics, my finger print decoy would be from a dead spy. And I'd have to put a face mask for my picture.

Gretal was right this mission was a big deal. And everyone's counting on me to be victorious.

"Alana honey are you ready for your eye en-coloring?" one of the scientist asked

I nodded slowly.

He led me into a lab where there was a gurney in the middle of the floor. It was enclosed by a curtain and I couldn't help but notice when I looked up there was a observation deck. Gretal and Alexander were peaking down.

"Just lay down and relax" he instructed

I climbed on the bed and lay flat. He strapped me up to a bunch of harnesses and cable's.

I tried to move a little but nothing would budge, I don't like the feeling of being helpless.

I heard a bunch of racket, soon he was sliding clasp under my eye and pointing a beam right at my pupil.

"Don't worry it's completely but you might feel a sting" he reassured me

"Let's get this over with doc"

He walked away. Then make the loud sound of a engine starting up. The laser began to hum. And I felt a sudden uncertainty wash over me.

But it was too late, the laser was being red hot heat onto my pupil and it felt like my whole head was on fire. I struggled with the bounds but nothing happened. I was supposed to be tuff there were people watching but when two more tiny multicolored beams came down and started burning what felt like holes in my eye.

"Fuckkkkkk !" I screamed to the top of my long and started to struggle.

The pain began to worsen and sweat began to taint my skin. My heart rate accelerated and just when I thought I'd die. The lasers went away.

I heard footsteps approach and the doctor was back and examining my left eye.

"For a minute there I thought you were some other species who couldn't feel pain"

If I wasn't strapped up I'd strangle him.

"Time for the next eye" he grabbed my head and secured the clasped in my eye.

*****

When everything was done I was truly Adele Pierce. The blonde with purple and golden brown eyes. Adele Pierce the false human. Basically everything about this character was fake. If you were to trace me from the newly created file. You'd be searching for years. And by that time I'm off the map. Back to Alana Waldorf.

"There's my girl, you look beautiful darling" Gretal fawned over me

She was not forgiven for making me take that procedure.

"Your suitcases are packed and everything is set for your journey" she smiled adoringly

"What about my firearms?" I raised an eyebrow

"We've packed all your little toys"

"The bowing gun"

"Yes yes even with the stakes"

"Fine I guess I'll be on my way" I walked off

"Change first Alana" she called after me

I just wanted to give her the finger so bad but that's unprofessional.

*****

"Alana you look brand new" Emeli through her arms around me

"It was the worse experience ever" I whined

She pulled away away and look at my eye's" The color is magnifique Lana, I chose it"

I narrowed my eyes "Geez couldn't choose something simple"

She shrugged and went to her closet. There were bags packed on her side of the room.

"Are those mine?"

"No doll they need me done in Africa some crétin is trying to stir up war and the army officials aren't getting through to him"

Emeli never goes on operations where her life is in danger. She gets the information needed and will be on her merry way. "Will you be gone"

She laughed but I was quite serious "We both no that's a no"

Cocky much.

"I should be worried about you. I saw that hottie you were talking to" she sprang back up from inside the closet with some clothes.

Only she would use the word hottie and use it in reference for a vampire.

"Strictly business" I made my way for the bathroom. I had no ideas where I was due next but I'd like to be clean when I get there.

"I wish my correspondent was cute I got Pierre again I hate her" She yelled

"Rule 3 no romance on a operation" I reminded her of one of our codes.

*****

"Nice to see you again" Alexander smiled up at me as I entered the private plane

"Same here" I rolled my eye's

I wasn't really happen to be in this position. I had to die my beautiful hair permanently, undergo that irritable operation and I'm nit sure my eye's will go back to there regular color. And Emeli tied me up and made me wear this stupid skirt.

Today wasn't my day.

"Would you like to further discuss the operation"

I toke my seat across from him and nodded.

"My family needs to accept you as soon as possible so I was thinking you'd fake being my fiancee"

Ways to react to that statement. Kill him and plead self defense, kill him and blame my mild anger issue or do what Gretal would have wanted.

"Why can't I pretend to be a friend" I glared at him.

"Because it's easier for everyone to believe I ran away and found a girl" he ran his hands through his golden hair.

"Fine" he rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a ring. I grabbed it and put it on.

"Your apartment is being set up for you and the other's"

"I'm taking down a human trafficking and diamond scheme right ?" I asked

He nodded

I need rest. And I simply got up and went to find a place to sleep.

******

Somebody was shaking me vigorously and like the good spy I was I sprang up out of my sleep.

"We're in Monte Carlo" Alexander furrowed his eyebrows


	4. Chapter 4

I yawned and got up from my makeshift bed. Rubbing my eyes I pushed my feet into the ridiculous heels.

"Let the game begins" I smiled at him "Where is my equipment"

He zoomed past me and came back with a whoosh. He dropped a suitcase in front of me.

I opened up the case and took out old reliable and my thigh holster.

Alexander clear his throat at the sight of me strapping the holster up "Is it really necessary for you to bring a gun"

I looked at him incredulous "I'm going to meet your brother, a vampire it's as necessary as my fake file"

I took out my pocket knives and stuff them in my jacket.

"Make sure these get to my apartment without being checked"

I don't think anyone around here will take lightly to the fact that I have suitcase full of stakes.

"Okay then let's go"

He didn't even wait for me to respond. He walked off and pushed the airplane doors. I quickly followed my weapons safely on me.

As soon as I approached the door gleaming sunlight hit me and I was struck by the barren view. Which wasn't at all Monte Carlo.

I walked down the stairs and onto the ground. "I thought you said we were in Monte Carlo"

"We are basically there just a short drive away" he reassured me

"I don't do pit stops your suppose to get me to where I'm supposed to go without delay" I hissed

"Just calm down and wait" he snapped

He was lucky we were in public.

Alexander stayed true to his word and we had a short drive into Monte Carlo. And no sooner than later we arrived at the Hôtel de Paris.

Bell boys quickly ran out and attended to the suitcases. Oh gosh I hope Emeli didn't pack the bags. I'm so screwed if she did.

"We will meet tomorrow for breakfast with the family"

"You could of told me before I suited up with all these pocket knives" I gritted my teeth

"And not the gun ?"

"This bad boy goes everywhere with me" I informed him

And with that I exited the car. Here goes nothing.

* * *

Gretal has always informed all her student's that you are who you surround yourself with. So it was the best if you put the best foot forward. Because your correspondent will either make you are break you.

I half expected when I walked into the suite for my colleagues to be pouring over leads for this mission, with ounces of coffee. That was plain bullshit because when I walked in the two were soaking in the hot tub. Shock came before irritation.

How to react ? I can tell them to get the hell out of the damn tub before I stab both of them but they wouldn't like me much after that. I toke a deep breathe.

"I'm guessing you two are Rue and Lexi" I stepped into the living room

"You must be Alana, they just put your luggage in the room" the guy looked up at me.

"Oh you guy's mind doing some prep work before we officially starting" I asked but it came out more as a demand.

"Sure" they said in union and hopped out the tub.

It didn't take them long to dry off and join me on the couch. The guy a curly haired geek type completed with glasses brought a laptop and tablet with him. He must be the tech master.

And the girl with a pixie cut, looked sweet and petite. But it was obvious she was wearing contacts. Lucky.

"Ok so our target is Dexter" the guy broke the silence

I nodded.

"We have reason to believe he isn't running the operations on his home" the girl offered

"So if we killed him everything will be ongoing" Typical mafia schemes. "We'll have to trace who he's working with and take them all down"

The guy opened his laptop and began typing "I gathered information on what countries he involved with an the biggest one for diamond's is Africa"

"Didn't they try to ban that?" I was sure I watched that movie with Leonardo DiCaprio

"They almost did until he stepped into the way" he answered

"See Denzel is in charge of a very large and powerful jewel company that supplies Jewelry companies" the girl spoke up "If he goes down a lot of businesses fall"

So this guy has some connections.

"And as for human trafficking he's using the girl's for slaves, maids, escorts, etc" she also stated

" This isn't going to be easy" I ran my hands through my newly colored blonde hair.

"We have to start from the bottom and kill off his connections" the guy informed us.

"Well looks like we have a good team so far. I'm Lexi" the girl said

I hope they weren't just being intimate in the tub and had no official introduction.

"I'm Rue technical genius extraordinaire" the guy waved.

"I'm Alana but right now I'm Adele Pierce" i introduced myself.

If Emeli could see me now. She'd be so impressed with my progress in people skills. And the fact that it's so close to home, will make her little heart melt.

"I'm the sharp shooter and seductress" Lexi blushed

"I'm the mastermind killer" I smiled

"We know we went through your suitcase"

I frowned at Rue. "How did you guy's end up here"

"I auditioned for the spot" Rue answered first. Before I could asked why he began to explain.

"I'm an ex tech expert that worked with the CIA they tried cut me off for revealing some information to their enemies. Now I'm seeking refuse with the Russians who are glad to put me to work" he finished explaining and pushed his laptop aside.

"I'm from Armenia a large number of our population is being taken. The file landed and my desk and I couldn't say no.

My turn to explain.

"I was chosen by my headmaster. There isn't much to my life but murdering people for the unhappy rich guys. But this operation had a cause I had to help"

Now that we have everything off the table, we'll function greatly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay Adele it's time to meet the family" Alexander squeezed my hand reassuringly. We were sitting in his limousine. Under all this uncomfortable clothes was my gun and speaker's to connect with Rue.

The task for today was gaining eye's to the house. It would be a easy job if I didn't have to hook up so many bugs.

He opened the car door and pulled me out with him. We were in front of a large mansion with vines all over it. Gretal better be happy when I'm done killing this D-bag.

Alexander nuzzled my neck and I moved away uncomfortably "Can you pretend your a regular girl for once" he whimpered annoyed

"Excuse me" I growled. As far as I'm concerned I don't have a penis.

He shot me a warning glare "Your job is to pretend to be my fiancee and take out my brother"

"My job is to take down your brothers operation not to sleep with you"

"And how are you suppose to get to my brother if you aren't sleeping with me"

I understood what he was alluding you but it's not my fault I'm immune to girly feelings. The only tingle I get is when I pull the trigger . Gretal said this didn't involve feelings but it looks like I'm about to muster up some.

"Hey are you two just gonna stand there or come inside" someone called from the window called.

"Let's go" I pulled him along

We crossed wet green grass and gravel before we could walk up the steps you the house. Before Alexander could reach in her pocket the door was thrown open and we were pulled inside with a quick flash.

"Alex this must be the girl you wrote us about" a little girl eyed me curiously

Half her head was shaved off and her eyes were a steel gray "This is my little sister Ramona"

"Please to meet you" she held out her hand and I cautiously shook it.

Time you turn on the charm.

"Your the sister Alex told me so little about" I batted my eyelashes and switched my tone from covert killer to supper sweet and southern Adele.

"I'm not surprised he's such a party popper I doubt he's good in bed"

This child has to be like 13 what does she know about a good sex partner.

"Bless your little soul" a pure southern diss.

"If you guy's don't hurry the food will get cold" a loud male voice rang out.

"Lead the way" Alex said to his little sister. He should've told me there are minors involved in this case.

The young female guided us to the next room, where a spread of food awaited for us on the table. We took a seat at the long table some of the chairs still weren't filled.

I stared at the man in front of me. He was clearly the man I'm after. I can tell he wasn't young due to the slight mustache and beard but if you didn't look closely. You'd only see those sea green eye's and brunette hair. He was handsome and I couldn't wait to snap his neck.

He looked up and noticed my intense hair "I'm Denzel"

"Adele Pierce" I smiled seductively" it's nice to finally meet the annoying brother Alex keeps complaining about"

He narrowed his eyes and turned to Alex who was seated next to me "She must give pretty good head if you put a ring on it"

I coughed quite annoyed. Does it always have to be about sex with these guys now a day's.

Plates were being passed around and I ignored every dish that came my way. When the wine came around everyone began to notice my empty plate.

"No food ?" Ramona looked at my untouched plate.

"Menstruation period you know all about that" I shrugged and through the girl my clueless southern bell look.

"Nice to know you're not pregnant" Denzel chuckled

The two skanks on his arm's joined in. Time to excuse myself.

"I'm sorry I need to use the bathroom" I jumped up and ran off.

Once I got on a elevator I noticed the camera then once I got off the machine I noticed more cameras. Great make my job harder. Guess I'll really be using the bathroom.

My feet made thuds on the floor as I searched for the bathroom. I kept running into bedrooms.

I pushed another one open and it held boxes upon boxes. Must be storage, I looked around for a camera. None.

"Rue it me" I spoke into the collar of my shirt.

"Very interesting conversation back their" he laughed

"Whatever this place is rigged with camera's" I sighed frustrated

"What?"

"All I have to do is hack the system" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"How can I help with that!"

"Anything will do but your oblivious to computers so get a Wi-Fi code and we'll be up and running"

"Fine stay tuned"

I carefully exited the bathroom checking to see if there was anyone around. Coast is clear. I whipped out my phone pretending to get a signal.

"Looking for something!" Denzel appeared out of thin air

" I wanted to call Alex and tell him that I'm lost but nothing" I looked at him distraught pouting just to give my cover some bedazzle.

"There are bathrooms in each bedroom" he pointed to a door.

I shrugged innocently" I like WiFi I'm in some European country and I'm kind of cheap"

Fine give me your phone"

I handed it over my finger lingering on his for a moment. He quickly typed something in and handed me back the phone.

"You know Adele I did a background research on you"

I placed my hand to chest in fake disbelief "did you find what you were looking for"

He took a step closer and another to closed the gap between us "It's funny it's like you turned up out of no where your file is spotless

I leaned in so that my lips brush against his ear "Some secrets are best left alone"

* * *

"Okay did you get it" I was pacing around the room. Rue was on his Mac trying to retrieve the WiFi code and tap the Dexter house. It's been an hour and all I heard was keys clicking.

"Hold on just a second"

I rolled my violet and gold eye's. He said that 30 minutes ago.

"Okay I'm in the system" he finally took his hands of the keyboard.

"Finally" our other co worker said she was curled up in front of files.

"I was finished a long time ago I just had to make sure no one knows I'm not hacking their network"

He should've gave my phone back then.

"Hey guy's look at this" Lexi held up a picture of some old male.

"This guy use to help Denzel traffic " she informed us

"Looks like we got our first mission Lexi"


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you kelpie159 for the words of encouragement. I hope you guy's enjoy!

* * *

For the past two hour's all I saw was Lexi's ass . We were both hiking through the jungle. Looking for Baxter red bungalow. The climb is awful I was sticky and mud was literally taking shelter on my once clean skin. This guy better be in the mood to talk.

"Don't worry it's just a short hike over that river"

Why couldn't someone send us over here with a helicopter. We crossed the muddy land with our hunter boots that couldn't be traced.

I saw murky water up ahead with vines. "There's no bridge"

"Come on" Lexi groaned

I've never been the girly girl type , I love my sweatpants but the moment my feet entered the warm water and my thighs got soaked. I almost freaked out then as we pushed through the water I noticed the stinging feeling in my leg. I shook my leg a little but the feeling deepened. I felt my leg and felt slime.

"Fuckkk" I screeched

"Alana we're incognito remember" the new raven head hissed

Incognito called for us to put on some cheap wigs and contacts. If only Gretal knew it was this easy. Maybe I wouldn't have to go through with that horrible procedure. But that moment was known for dramatic tactics.

"I'm so out of here " I quickly swam across the river. Up ahead was the bungalow. "Let's go Lexi"

She trudged over not even the least be shaken up that we were in leech infested water.

* * *

Lexi knocked rapidly on the door, waiting for Baxter to answer. Time for good cop bad cop. A skill I mastered on interrogations with Emeli. She was to fierce to be a good cop.

The door slowly opened, revealing a small stubby man. "We're with the FBI, mind if we come in"

He looked around uncertain but waved us in. Our boots squeaked against his wooden floor. " Lexi check around the house, I'll talk to him"

She nodded and began examining the man's house "Baxter do you know why I'm here today?"

"No ma'am" he shook his gray haired head

"Well it has come to my organizations attention that you have been involved in Dexter enterprise's shipping crew"

His eye's flashed with terror "I'm sorry but I wasn't involved all I did was load on the cargo"

"What was the cargo?"

I already knew what it was but evidence is great.

"Nothing really'

"Do you want to go to federal jail for tampering with my case? " I glared at him

"Okay okay all I did was load on the girl's and the jewels and unloaded them at his ports"

"How could you transport a boat load under such watchful eye's" I raised an eyebrow

He waved me over to follow him into the kitchen. If this helps me get this information quick why not.

"There were elaborate disguises like a water up ahead or actual cargo that we hid they behind"

"What countries did you guy's go too"

"Everyone of them even the USA but we took larger cargo from the smaller countries in exchange for aid"

I narrowed my eye's at him. How could he acknowledge such monstrosities as cargo. "Is that all you know any ship names or ports"

"His ports are numbered they are all over" he shrugged

"Thank you for your help"

"Lexi let's go " I yelled

She emerged with a stack of paper's. "Hey" Baxter yelled" those are personal"

"I'm sorry" I took the syringe out of my pocket and lunged at him . Stabbing him directly in a vein, he'll be paralyzed for a while. Plus he was just a small worker no one is looking for him. I got up and searched around for some new boots thankfully there were some in his closet.

* * *

"Hey girl's" Rue greeted us when we walked into the suite" How was Paris"

I should let out a foul mouth tirade but that would be childish so instead I pulled off my vl I'm blonde wig and through it at him

"I'm guessing it was nasty" he laughed

"We did get some information on Ports Dexter is using" Lexi stated trudging off towards the bathroom.

"I'm glad you guy's did because this Tuesday he will be making pick up" he informed us

"How do you know that? " Lexi yelled to us

He shrugged "I've been monitoring the house, he picks up the girl's every two weeks and domains every three weeks"

She emerged from the bathroom in her under garments. Rue looked away , oh brother these two are going to be the death of me.

"What countries is he going to"

"Not specifically a country but Great Britain, he's hosting a yacht party'

Lexi snapped her fingers that's the disguise"

"Yeah and we need to get on that boat" Rue looked me dead in the eye.

* * *

I only had to make one phone call to Alex and he guaranteed us a trip on the yacht. The plan was to talk with the worker's on docks to see how each operation went down. Initially we didn't want did girl's to get on the boat at all so we are going to have to figure out a way to stop the whole sequence.

But for now , Rue and I were on a exclusive dock currently trying to find the second in command. His name was Edward Philip's and he has a reputation, one I intend to break.

"See that watch tower over there" Rue pointed to a tall building behind a bunch of smaller one's

U nodded "Rumor has it he's up there"

Fine let's go. Before I could walk off I was grabbed by my forearm "This is the part in the mission where thing's get hectic"

I rolled my semi purple eye's" I've done worst"

And with that I quickly walked across the populated drive way. As I made my way to the door I pretended to look over my clipboard until I got to the lock and had to push in my key card.

I glided up the busy stairs and to the last floor where second in command was reading the paper with his feet up.

"Rue do you have eye's on the office" I spoke into my collar.

"Toke you long enough, I had the security breached too while I was waiting"

Cocky bastard."Just tell me if anyone is coming"

I took a deep breathe and burst into the office, Locking the door quickly.

"What are you doing? " the man jumped up from his chair.

I pulled out "Old Reliable" and pointed at his chest. He placed his hands in the air.

"Sit down" I pointed to the chair.

The man did as he was told "Listen I'm just a second class citizen the boss is out for lunch"

"I just need to ask you a few questions" I reassured him

"It's a little hostile" I cocked the hammer of the gun and he silenced.

"This port receives illegal thing's does it not?"

He nodded" How?"

"Some official overlooks our work " he shrugged

"Like who?" I pressed

"I can't give you that information "

"Don't play game's with the girl who has your life in her hands" I snapped.

"I'm sorry I can't risk my job"

I walked up to him cautiously and pointed the gun to his throat "Who?"

"Don Don James" he stammered

"He overlooks your work make sure you guy's what? "

"We receive cargo"

"Now if I were to let's say take down a port how would I do it?" I tapped the firearm against my cheek.

"You would have to stop the girls from getting on the boats and somehow destroy the schedule"

"Oh could I do that?" I leaned against the communication board.

"Blow it up I guess!"

"Tempting I'm finished here"

I spotted a cup of coffee on the board I dropped a few memory loss pills in it. "Drink up"

He cautiously took a few sips.

* * *

"Gretal I need someone on Port 1121678 for take down" I spoke quietly to my headmistress "I'm about to kill the ambassador of foreign affairs"


	7. Chapter 7

If you've been waiting on this update I'm sorry because it's long overdue. I'm suffering from writer's block and I've taken the time to read a few other stories and enjoy different genre's in the search of inspiration. I've found some for this story at least. Enjoy :-)

* * *

There was a tense since silence around me. I could feel it in the pain when my chest rose and fell, the blinding light penetrating my eye lids and the heavy breathing around me. Situations like this were unusual either. I'm used to waking up to noise, either I was up to Emeli' s pop music or her hair dryer. But I was in Monte Carlo , so the usual sounds were computer key's and Lexi's giggling. There was only dead silence. A serious issue.

My eye lids snapped open, immediately harassed by the bright light. I slapped it out of the way and sat up. I was at the doctor's office and a normal one at that. "What the hell"

"Afternoon sleepy head" I whipped around to see Alexander leaned up against the wall. Creep.

"Care to explain why I'm alone in this ugly room with you?"

"Well my dear assassin you got yourself into quite a issue" he shrugged impassively .

I narrowed my eye's, I solved issue's on my own without the help of vampires.

"Don't worry about anything you'll be on your feet soon and back to work"

"You still didn't explain why I'm in this office" I snapped

"I can't do that"

"Do I look like I'm in the mood?"

"Listen it's doctor's orders, just sleep the drug's off and be glad your cover isn't blown"

Drugs. People put drug's into me, one's that could be fatal to my health. Spies don't consume from strangers it's in the hand book of the do's and dont's. Right next to do sleep with the enemy if needed and behind not considering to back out of mission's once in engaged. And I basically blew that . And how is my cover almost blown? I need answers.

"Alexander? " I looked back towards the corner but he was gone.

I'm not staying here. I quickly slipped out the bed and onto the cold floor. The awful pain in my chest came to light again. But I've got work to do. I went over to the wooden desk at the far side of the room and sure enough my clothes was there. Along with file.

Alexandria Ambrosia .

_Medical notes:_

_The patient is suffering a bullet graze to the chest. After awakening several times she has insisted on having no idea on how the graze was given and we believe she is suffering from a memory loss or trauma . She is being held for observation and will be cleared after physical therapy._

Someone tried to shot me. What situation could I have been in to get shot. I only remember planning the dock take downs. I closed the folder and proceeded to my cloths.

It was a teal ballroom gown. That fell to the floor when I held it up.

**"Let's all head out and look for some chicks" Alexander yelled over the crowd. All the guy's whooped and proceeded to the door with some of the female's trailing behind them. **

**I ran into the crowd blending in as everyone stampedes onto the dock and soon the sidewalk. I snuck away and hitched a ride to some building. **

**. . . . . . . **

I went to find the government official that was auctioning off teen's to Denzel. I sucked in a huge breathe of air. I didn't make it out conscious.

Oh no. Gretal is going to lose it.

Gretal Gretal Gretal. The Headmistress sent reinforcements to help me with this specific aspect. But did they accomplished what they came for.

I need to get back to the hotel.

* * *

"Geez couldn't you have gotten a little medical help before checking out of the hospital" Alexander banged on the steering wheel.

"I wasn't going to stay and be observed by some pig headed doctor's like I'm lab rat" I don't understand why he was so mad.

"Do you understand that if you get hurt that crazy lady of yours will send a flock of mastermind killer's after me" he glared at me between balancing keeping his eye's on the road.

"Why are you so mad, your not the one who got shot"

"Yeah but I'm the one who saved you from getting murdered"

Getting murdered, of course some idiot thought they could take me out but who ? And how did this hothead save me. I remember getting into a cab and looking for some crazy guy or maybe it was female.

"Alexander what exactly happened?

* * *

"Welcome home Thelma ? " Levi waved at me when we entered the hotel suite. She and Rue were under comforters watching a movie.

What ever happened to the show must go on with these two.

"And look" Rue snickered "Louise decided to accompany her"

"You guy's are so childish" I proceeded to my room.

And my little slip up barely pertained to Thelma and Louise. There was a gun, attempted rape but my story line didn't match up with Thelma' s. Honestly that girl is dumb if she knew how to hide a body good. She and Louise could have been enjoying more weekend's.

"Is that any way to thank the guy who just had to clear your medical record's" Rue yelled after me.

"Or the girl who had to steal the evidence of your little hospital visit" Lexi chimed in.

I was grateful yes but still not happy with their humor.

I stripped of the hospital provided wear and put on something more comfortable. Some leggings and a sport's bra. It wasn't my idea of complete comfort but Emeli decided not to pack me any sweatpants. They were against her beliefs.

I reentered the living room. "Thank you both but no more joke's"

Rue shook his head at my outfit and Lexi smiled approvingly. As for Alexander he tried to looked at everything but me. Their so childish.

"Well I know about that horrible mishap with me but what about you guy's" Hopefully these two fools succeeded at something.

"Well we successfully freed the hostages and blew up that dock but now people are confused"

Of course the British overseer is gone and so is major port. I'd be confused too if I was anything but an professional killer.

Alexander cleared his throat and stared down at his feet "My brother isn't suspicious yet he thinks it all was planned by a mob who wanted revenge with the Prime Minister"

Rue and Alexander nodded in agreement" We planned it took this way but thing's are about to sizzle a little"

Well it seems like things are getting better. Our plan's are going perfect but we are about to drop on Denzel's radar and now isn't the time for any more mishaps.

"We managed to get a name from the Prime minister before I killed him" Alexander add, immediately getting all my attention.

"Well who is it?' I urged him for an answer, he fiddled with his fingers " It's Clemence Hollande"

We can't exactly kill the Presidents daughter now or Can we ?

* * *

"Oh Mademoiselle your ring is so agreable" a man I barely knew grabbed my hand and examined the ring that was nothing more than a cover.

"Its nothing" I smiled and snatched my hand back.

"Its more than rien" he swatted me on the shoulder " You must baiser him good ?"

I cleared my throat quite disgusted. Must everyone in this country always have to bring up sex like it's the driving force behind a relationship. Relationships are more than some sex and I'm not sleeping with Alexander.

Specking of my partner , he was having a nice chat with Hollandes daughter. That's great all we need is to just slither into her inner circle and take her down.

"Excuse me " I left the man by the bar and pushed through a crowd. Time to work some magic "

After a long debate it was decided that we wouldn't kill the president of France daughter. It was too risky and we didn't need too many people trying to find us. So blackmail was going to be our prime weapon. Everyone has secrets all we have to do is find out hers.

Which is why we are at this auction. Hollande's daughter likes to show her face at charity event's like these. It just makes me believe she is hiding something big because people who do something bad usually try to find refuge in doing something big.

"You two seem to be cozy" I slid up to Alexander.

"This must be your partner" Celmence eyed me , clearly suspicious.

"That's me Adele" I stretched out a hand for her to shake. She just stared at it.

"Well when's the wedding" she completely ignored my hand. I simply placed it on the small of Alexander's back.

"I'm more focused on the content before cementing anything" I flashed her my country smile.

"You?" She raised a bushy eyebrow.

"Yup anything for my peach" Alexander chimed in pulling me closer. I smiled up at him.

"Well we can discuss gowns together" she smiled, but her eye's betrayed that little fake expression. She's still tense and searching for something.

"I'll go order us some shots"

Her Eye's lit up "I'd love that"


	8. Chapter 8

"She's gay" I announced to loudly entering the dining room.

"Who's gay?" Rue looked up from the newspaper. I haven't seen him read anything that wasn't electronic.

"Celmence" I sighed. It's quite obvious. "Well that's not the best word to describe she's a lesbian "

" And how would you know that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Female intuition" I said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

It's clear Clemence had a thing for women. She had no boyfriend and hasn't been seen with one in a while. If I can prove her sexual orientation, we could move forward with black mail. I know her daddy wouldn't like such a public scandal.

" I doubt it but if you can get us proof that would be great" he shrugged

"By the way where's Lexi?" the woman was almost always with Rue.

"She's at the Dexter household"

Oh.

* * *

"So what do you think about getting gardenia's and lilacs" the presidents daughter suggested. She entered the room with a glass of champagne. Even though I've made it evident I don't drink.

"That would be great" I smiled at her. Pulling my legs under me. There was recorder hooked to my bra, so even a fly buzzing around could be picked up on Rue's laptop.

"You know Addy when I first met you I was so jealous" she joined me on the couch slowly sipping from her glass. "What's a man like Alexander Dexter doing with such a beautiful woman like you"

Confession time. "You have so much potential and he's wasting it. Not even giving you a second glance when you leave his side. If I was with you I would treat you different"

O shifted uncomfortable" We need a little more from her Alana say something" Lexi encouraged.

How am I suppose to reap out a woman's feelings I've never had an emotional attachment to anything but my friend and my gun. I've seen Emeli string along her interrogation subject's by getting a little intimate. I guess I'll try that.

"Oh Cece" I placed a hand on her bare thigh " I know just what you mean. I love that man but he overlooks all my needs"

She nodded "Why are you marrying him if you're not happy" she took a big gulp of her drink.

"He makes things stable" I ran my hair through my hair, letting my eye's roam.

"I can provide stability" she takes my hand.

"Clemence I could never ask that of you"

"Oh don't worry"

She leaned forward slowly, coming towards my lips. Thank god her eyes were close or she would have saw the disgusted look on my face. I only ever had one kiss, one time in life for intimacy. And that was just a mistake. One I'm definitely not about commit again.

"Cece we can't" I pushed her away " I love Alexander to much"

"But he doesn't even' She stuttered.

"I thought we were friends" I gave her a concerned look. "I didn't know you liked woman"

She rolled her eyes "I've been trying to seduce you for weeks and just when I think we could"

"Well Clemence" I stood from her couch "Not only am I not interested in women I'm not who you think I am"

She narrowed her eye's. "I know you oversee the shipping for Denzel. I need the documents and I need your help shutting him down"

"You little bitch. You can't bribe me " she snapped

"If I'm misunderstood I thought you were a lesbian and it would be terrible for Europe to know that" I challenged erasing that fake country accent and switched to my assassin tongue.

"You would never" she looked at me in disbelief.

"I have audio it's best you hand over the file's and none of this gets out"

"How can I trust? "

"My secret is just as important as yours . But if you even so much as whisper anything I'll strangle you with my gun"

"Fine"

She got up off the couch and padded off "Rue are you there"

"Loud and clear baby doll" he responded

"I don't trust her, can we send her off somewhere?" I whispered into my shirt.

"I'll check"

Not killing her is too risky. She'll say something I feel it . It's best we get ride of her.

"Take these" she reentered the room with a book of paper's. "Their everything you need"

"Don't worry Clemence this will be over soon"

* * *

We took some time of from piling through the paper's that we were given to have some American cuisine in Monaco. I wasn't interested in eating something that would make me throw up later.

Everything was going according to plan. We shipped Clemence off to some private island where she could eye all the woman she wanted. We've got a box of leads that will help us get to the top dog's and shut this whole scheme down. All that needs to be down now is stop all the shipping.

"These french fries are so bald" Rue gagged and Lexi tossed one at him. She still didn't tell me about her stay at the Dexter' s.

"Guy's this is probably the last meal we're going to eat" Lexi groaned, placing her plate aside.

" I don't know about you but I plan to return to my home when this is all done" I snidely remarked.

"I doubt you'll make it out of this one Alana after all we are about to mess with the top dog's" Rue countered

Time to educate these two with Gretal's word of wisdom."If you don't believe in your own project there's no point of fighting"


	9. Chapter 9

"_You little bitch " the man growled pulling me up from the floor by my hair. There was a pool of blood in the back in my throat and I was really fighting hard to keep it from escaping my lips.I just hope Rue and Lexi is having a better time with their part of this mission. "Did you honestly think you would come in here and try to kill me"_

_I smiled weakly at the vile man in front of me. "I will kill you"_

_He chuckled and dropped me on the floor. My head slammed against the tiles. He turned away from me and my vision began to blur. "I don't think you know who I am child but I'll be glad to show you what I'm capable of"_

_He pulled something from around his waist and tossed it aside. I tried to sit up up but my body was pushed back against the tiles roughly. "It's too bad your pretty"_

_Before he could grab my lips with his I upchucked the bloody liquid right in his face. I searched for my weapons with my hands but my senses were wearing thin._

_"I'm gonna make you scream" he snarled._

_Thing's proceeded in a rush. I tried my best to fight him off but it was hard when everything was blurry. At least I'm not a virgin._

_But then there was a scream and I felt heat and before a different pair of arms wrapped around me._

_"Alana , stay with me"_

_Too late._

_·. . . .. .. . . . . ._

"Well if it isn't my brothers main squeeze" Denzel voiced grimly.

I turned to him , time to play with fire. "I was thinking of having my brother as the best man . What do you think? "

"I doubt you'll make it down the aisle" he snickered.

Looking over my shoulders at the thousands of magazine's in front of me that were all a decoy. After all what fiancee isn't planning their wedding. "Why are you so sure about that?"

"My brother's never been the same since his poor Elena death" he smirked.

"Face it Denzel I'm getting that ring"

"It's not like he loves you" he flung his hand up in the air.

"I'm pretty sure you know relationships aren't always about love" I flashed him my devilish smile.

"I knew you were crooked" he snapped

I rolled my purple eye's and returned to letting my eye's roam over the magazine.

"Now should I wear white cause I'm more of a green girl"

* * *

We we all sat in a car outside of the dock gates. Watching through binoculars as everything was being snatched by government official's . Earlier threaten a few people on a few boards and soon this dock will be shut down. It will no doubt get us on Denzel's radar if it hasn't already had.

"My brother is going to have a fit" Alexander shook his head.

"Wonder how he'll respond when we do this to the other ports?' Rue snickered

"How will you guy's find out where the other's ones are?" He started the car's engine.

"Oh Lexi will take care of that" I said sing-songy.

We pulled off the street and onto the busy street's.

"So you'll get all his ports shut down and what about all the network.

"We'll cut them off. It won't be a day's work but we can shut them down" Lexi answered. I snuck at look at them through the rearview mirror and it was no surprise her legs were pleasantly seated on our partner's lap. Those two are so naive.

"And what about the people who help him with this little business? " he ran his hands through his slick hair.

"Oh they'll get dealt " before I could finish my sentence, the car came to an sudden stop and everyone flew forward and back into their seats.

I grimaced as a pain from my chest resurfaced, reminding me of the wound that was still healing. I wish it would hurry up though. I've gotten past the round the clock soreness now it was little pains here and their. Here was one of those moment's.

"Are you okay Alana" his eye's flashed with concern.

"Yeah I'm good "

That didn't seem to sit well with him because as we continued our drive he glanced over at me one to many times. He was starting to make me feel uneasy.

* * *

"You know civilization's over time have learned how to deal with ordeals" the tour guide informed the group "We have known so many tragedies and so many accomplishments. Perhaps the best accomplishment is evolving. Learning how to change for purpose."

The female lead us to past a few paintings and into a room filled with statues. "It's important we keep reinventing ourselves to keep the human race ghost going. Change is important even if something you love is being ripped away you must make the best out of it"

So even though I'm taking this business down someone's going to have to make the best of it. But who? Killing of Denzel won't fix anything really he will be gone but his hold will be very much alive. People have built there lives around him. Innocents can possibly die if he vanishes. How will anything be fixed then ?

All those girl's wrongly taken from their home and forced to live such cruel lives. How can we rescue them them send them of into the world ? This operations been going on since I was in a stroller , people died in this. And I won't be able to return lost time.

So much Gretal's inquire, I do have feelings.

* * *

"Why are we in Africa?" Rue groaned, I couldn't help but genuinely smile at his discomfort.

This place was starting to get to me already and we've only been here for half an hour. But what's not to love about the beautiful natural state of the land. The scenery with it's villagers buzzing about.

"We're going to see first hand the experience of working for Denzel , it'll give me idea's on how to kill him"

Alexander shifted uncomfortably. "Don't worry you two this will be fun"

The jeep pulled onto a rough dirt road and into a desert . The sweltering heat became quick obvious since it was the only thing out here.

But then gigantic holes seem to surround us. "Ma'am this is far as we go"

I hopped out the Jeep , Alexander and Rue followed. The car reversed and made a U-turn. Leaving behind only a cloud of smoke. The boy's exchanged worried glances.

. . . . . . ...

The desert wasn't complete barren. After walking hour's on end and a few Russian curses . We were able to find some worker's and I got to see the working conditions they worked under and even lend a hand with the work load. It was contradicting, I was suppose to worm against this illegal operation yet I was helping but I couldn't stand back and watch the men do the spine breaking work on their own.

Soon the sun went down and my companions were led out of the desert. My new friend Amoako, was telling me tales of his hardships.

"I's here the captain. When the sun rises up I leave my boy's behind and walk out here work till sun goes down" he walked slowly beside, hunched slightly.

"How do they get the diamond's?" I places loose hair behind my air.

"They send in tractors to pick them up. Give us a little pay and some food then leave"

"So they just leave you guy's out there to mine. They must trust you a lot"

He chuckled and grabbed his lower back "If we don't we'll die misses"

My pupils dilated, Denzel couldn't be that cruel to kill these poor people if they didn't work. This shouldn't surprise me I've seen this type of cruelty in Venezuela at the tender age of 15. If I could give those people a break then I can do the same here.

He shook his bald head "This here job the only way my people know my Dad mined , I mine and soon my son's will do they same as their daddies"

"No they won't trust me"

He gave me a strained smile. I placed my hand over his shoulder and helped him walk.

. . .. . .. .. ., .

We entered the small village with the weathered down brick buildings. It was surrounded by green and woman bustling around.

"Amo you brought back another wife?" One of the woman started towards us. Easily slipping the man away from me.

The two babbled off in their native language. I'm guessing she was his partner.

"Well your thing's are in the last house, one of you will sleep with Tamia " the woman called over Amoako's shoulder.

"Oh don't tell me we have to sleep out here" Rue groaned" Being in that field was hard enough"

"Oh shut the fuck up" I yelled spinning around. All he did afternoon was sit around and complain. He did'nt even stop to seize the moment. We were here to see the conditions these men are working under and all he was worried about was the lack of WiFi.

"It was your idea to come out here to this mosquito infested belly of hell and your mad at me" he hissed " I was dragged along"

"You ungrateful son of bitch . I bet if we were staying in some five star hotel with sandy beaches you'd have no problem with being out here" I snapped back.

"Of course" he through his hands up in the air "It's bad enough we're on the enemies land but you want me to sleep out here. It's a death wish"

"If you were listening to anything that poor man said you would know that nobodies gives a fuck unless their supplied"

Gretal always told me I had excellent retaliation skills. I didn't know what she meant by that. The woman was loon and all her compliments had a hidden meaning. But once I had my gun in hand and pointed it at Rue's chest, in think I have an idea what she's talking about.

"Let me put you out of your misery"

"Alana No" Alexander warned, interfering for the first time "Let's go "

He grabbed Rue up and dragged him away. I placed the gun back in it's holder.

. . . . . . . .

I floated on my back , just letting the water take control. I always feel somehow intimidated by being in a large body of water. It was something I couldn't kill or gain control over and not many thing's are that way. The water has full control, you can sink or float. And that's intimidating, I was raised to believe that I was a driving force with immense power but as it floated around under the moon light arm's out and legs close. I knew the academy lied about one thing.

And for some strange reason I found myself explaining this to Alexander.


	10. Chapter 10

Gretal sat across from me, hands cross on her brass desk. She wore her normal pantsuit with her shaven head. The light from her window streamed into the room sending a slight glare into my webcam.

"What would you like me to do about this ?" She raised an eyebrow.

I just spent the last half hour, explaining the unfair situations miners face. And how we could only imagine what the girl's face. She seemed pretty open minded to other resolutions.

I pulled up my leg to my chest"If we cut off the illegal trafficking, how will these people find a source of income? "

"Well then I guess I should do some crisis talk with the board. But honey you do know we can't save everybody, it's not our job?" She leaned forward.

"It doesn't mean we can't try"

"Your job is to kill off the connections and Denzel himself then return home" she reminded me of my job.

"I know what the goal is"

"I see something different in you" she reached her hand across the table as if to grab my hand."I just hope the little girl I raised for so many years is still in there"

I smiled weakly. That girl she raised for so many years has done some horrible thing's. How could someone want to sustain that. I closed the lid to my laptop and went to bed.

* * *

"Can I have status updates please?"

Everyone was gathered at the table . Rue on his laptop, and Lexi along with Alexander studied the file's we've managed to get our hands on.

"Clemence is steal secluded under our very watchful eye. All we got on her is heavy alcohol" Rue stated, making his little friend Lexi laughed.

"What do you have little miss giddy pants?" I questioned, glaring at scantily clad figure.

She was slowly disappearing when she should be home. And when she was home all she did was brag about Alexander's brother. I was starting to thing she likes him. If she did they'll need to send in a new agent because I will shoot her right in the throat.

"Well Denzel is reeling over the dock shutdown and the lost of investments from that guy you guy's killed" she played with her hair, looking away.

"I think it's time we spread out. Rue I need you to send in some officer's into Germany and get Denzel's next pick up shut down for prostitution. The same goes for all the China and the South African countries"

He began furiously typing away on his lap top. "Alexander we have a meeting with someone ?"

He nodded and as for Lexi we'll just keep her on skank duty. She seems pretty good at it.

* * *

I slipped the key card from the unconscious maid pockets and placed it on my pocket. I pushed her body in the broom closet.

After that I continued to make my way to the presidential suite.

,some member on from the WFDB was staying at the hotel with some prostitutes. Rumor has it they were taken from the same country he was working to protect. He's about to find out why you can't work for both sides.

I kept my head low as I slipped my card into the slot. "Brenda is that you ?"

Someone called. Soon an old man rounded the corner in his birthday suit. Once he saw me his eye's darkened. "Tell Patrice I'll have my lawyer send over the proper document's"

"That won't be necessary sir" I whipped the gun out and fired at his chest. His body went limp and fell to the floor with a loud thud. He laid eye's open with blood slowly gathering around him.

Pathetic. Now Gretal can send someone in to take his place.

. .. . . .. .

"So how did your brother react to the little shut down?" I asked, Alexander sat on one of the benches in the park looking at the playground.

I don't have any childhood memories of being on the playground or even going to the park. Most of my childhood memories are tainted. But it's nice to imagine what little me could have been doing as a child.

"He's ballistic basically. He is starting to get suspicious" Alexander answered.

All that's left now is to keep targeting his suppliers and kill off his connections. Looks like that WFDB guy was one of his corrupt partner's. And the story already made headlines. Little old Jean killed himself after suspected infidelity. At least that's how I framed it to be.

"Don't worry I'll get him out of your hair soon" I swung my feet back and forth and gazed over at him. If only Emeli was here, she would know what to say in such an awkward moment.

I think if she was here she would encourage me to say more. But I'm not a social butterfly and this trip is the most I've ever talked to stranger's in my life.

"What's your stance on love?" He looked over at me. His steel eye's held mine for a while.

"Love is for emotionally confused children" I shrugged.

"But your not virgin" he furrowed his eyebrows" You just gave your virtue up without caring"

"It was something that could be used against me so I eliminated" this conversation was making me uncomfortable. "What about you ?"

"For a while I've been in love with the idea of getting back my dad's company. It was meany to be mine but since he died when I was young Den inherited it instead and blocked me from taking control"

My golden blonde/brown tresses bobbed as I shook my head . I knew he had a n agenda since that day at the restaurant. All he wants is this company to bad he's about to lose his family and his company all together.

"But that was yesterday's love today is have my eye's on someone else "

Well hopefully that girl can handle his baggage because he's got an heavy load.

* * *

Lexi and I sat awkwardly on the Dexter couch, she was quite comfortable in this household since she was only in her bathrobe. I'm getting the feeling that she is getting sidetrack. But she has been with a vampire so maybe he's done something to her.

"Why does she have to stay here?" Denzel hollered angrily, I'm judging it was at Alexander.

Denzel rattled off a few more angry slurs.

"You make him very angry Alana !" Lexi whispered. "He's capable of some nasty thing's"

I rolled my semi purple eye's. He maybe be capable of anything but I'm capable of manipulating anything into a weapon and that makes me the more dangerous person.

The two men entered the room and brought their tension along "Lex it looks like you met my brother's slut monkey"

I nearly jumped at him , ready to claw his eye's out and feed it to him but their were people around and surely my cover would have been blown if I tore his balls right out the socket. So I'm just going to have to settle with the good old death glare.

"Denzel, please watch your tongue" Alexander sighed. But his brother just scoffed and walked off.

"Baby come back" Lexi yelled after him but her lover continued walking.

"Now look what you to have done" Lexi growled " Alana can you not be a bitch for once"

Did she just call me a bitch? Is she taking up for the enemy ? What the hell is wrong with her ?

Alexander must have seen something coming before I did because he pulled me away from the couch before I could hurt anyone.


	11. Chapter 11

I wasn't going to type tonight but after reading AlexandraSterling41 comment I just had to start chapter eleven. Hope you enjoy the finished product and have a lovely day.

* * *

The footstep were purposely quiet, the breathing came out nervous and excited. There was an intruder in my room. I reached under the pillow, quickly slipping my gun into my hand. I kept my head on the fluffy pillow when I pointed the gun to the intruder. My finger was on the trigger, ready to shot.

"Nice to know you still sleep with that thing" someone laughed. The voice was all to familiar all too feminine.

"Emeli" i jumped up. Oh gosh what is she doing here.

"Bon jour" she pulled me into a bone crippling hug.

I pushed her away after losing circulation . "What are you doing here?"

My best friend now had her native red hair which was barely reached her neck. Leave up to her to do something drastic. At least she still dressed the same. Well not entirely true she was wearing all black, very un-Emeli.

"I finished a little check up in Brazil and decided to come help you out"

Well great timing looks like we lost a agent to the opposing team" I through the white sheets and got up then stretched.

"You look different" she grinned mischievous. Oh no.

"No I don't" I disagreed.

She jumped up and circled me "Alana Waldorf what have you been up to?"

I rolled my eyes and walked off to the bathroom "Don't be ridiculous Emelia Wright"

"I think you are the one being ridicule" she called. I closed the bathroom and stripped for the shower. Even though Emeli has seen it all before.

* * *

Alexander walked off to shut off the eye's on the house "Is it that Dexter guy?"

She couldn't be serious about Alexander of course we didn't have anything going on. We barely talked. Plus I'm not really into the whole dating a carcass.

"Do you mean to tell me you don't see the way the guy looks at you" she snickered.

"Let's just find Lexi"

If Alexander did even have a pint of feelings for me it's about to be my business to find out. And hopefully kill those feelings. After all love is for confused child.

We climbed the grand staircase and made our way to the master bedroom. Alexander guaranteed us a free house while I took care of a little problem.

"I'll stand watch" Emeli, always the girl to ignore violence.

I opened the door and slipped in. No sight of Lexi, I proceeded through a few doors yet I only ran into a closet and a office. I turned to walk through the door but ran into a body.

"Alana why are you in here"

"Lexi your comprising our mission"

She nodded slowly. I don't think what I just implied registered.

"Your not taking me out"

"I'm afraid I am"

"No" she snarled "Who are you to decide it's my time to go . Your not God"

"Coming from a sinner"

"Like your a saint. We tapped your file, I know what you did to your stepfather"

My heart clenched and I thought for a moment I might starting seeing red again." You have no idea of what your talking about"

"Sure I don't he was having an affair not trying to kill your mom"

I lunged at her without a second thought. My hands were wrapped firmly around her neck as she squirmed under me.

I thought she was well on her way to hell before I was thrown across the floor. "Your not going to put Denzel through the pain you put your mother through"

Lexi walked towards me, "You crooked bitch. Do you honestly believes he cares for you"

She smirked. "Your just another hit"

This time it was her trying to strangle me. I would have stabbed her with my special crafted knife from Korea but her death needs to look like suicide. Looks like she's dying the old school way.

I pulled her off me by her hair and stuffed some pills in her mouth. Lexi gagged, choked and ended up spitting the pills out.

"Your poor mother seeing you murder her one true love" Lexi laughed " It must suck knowing your some emotion less monster"

I glared down at the bewildered woman "Your a soulless bitch who's about to get what's coming to her"

"No it's not" I screamed.

"Yes it Hannah" she smiled wickedly.

I went ballistic, grabbing her head in my hands and repeatedly banged it into the floor not stopping to take a breathe. She started gasping for air and I continued to smash her head into the floor. I refuse to let her out of her misery. She'll know what it feels to be soulless soon. Soon came quick because I heard cracking and wish I could stop but my hands weren't willing.

A pair of hands pulled me away. "It's okay Alana she's gone" the male voice soothed. I went limp. Motionless.

* * *

I laid on my side and stared out the window of the hotel. We relocated to the French Rivera after my bloody accident. From what I heard it took a large clean up and Denzel took a little harder than anyone expected.

As for me I haven't left the room in a while. Everyone looked at me differently. Rue looked away anytime I came around. I know he was disappointed and a little disgusted. Anyone would have been if they were to roll Lexi over and examine her school. But when I saw the autopsy photo's. I didn't feel a inkling of guilt.

I knew I snapped and I can't take that back . I tried my best to avoid situations like these.

. . . ..

_"What have you done " my mother screeched in horror , she ran to her husband who was flat on the ground ._

_I don't know what I did. He was touching her and she asked him to stop but he didn't. I had to help her. In the end that guy who wasn't my father was dead and my cousin was unharmed. _

_But I was harmed. How come I did what I did ? And I don't regret it ?_

_"She's a monster Jessica get her out of my house now" my mom sobbed._

...

Maybe I was sociopath. I lacked feelings then and I lack them now. I sniffled a little, but tears soon followed.

Why did I have to be a killer? Couldn't I have been in some park somewhere that day , couldn't I have been in the playground like a normal kid. Of course not because my mother was to busy chasing a silly dream to ever pay attention to me. Maybe that's why she lost her husband long before that dreadful day.

Lexi's right maybe I'm emotionless unable to love or be loved.

I sank deeper into the pillow. I silently cried as memories from my childhood fought there way to the center of attention.

. . . .

_"But Mrs Everhart if we won the case why can't I go home" I looked up at my lawyer as I sat on the bed in my cell. She looked like her dog died but she won one of the biggest cases of her career why isn't she excited._

_"Your family asked if you could spend sometime away while they deal with a few thing's" _

_"Mommy wants me to stay here . Will she come for me?"_

...

That little girl should have known her mother didn't want her , never wanted her. Put her dead husband above her. She shouldn't have stayed up late for week's waiting on her mom to show up. That little girl should have known what emptiness was about to consume her.

"Alana stop crying" I looked up to see Alexander his eye's staring down at me.

"I " then came the time I broke down no longer the girl who was strong no matter what.

"Everything will be alright I promise" I shook my head disagreeing with him. Nothing will ever be okay.


	12. Chapter 12

"Look who it is" Emeli looked up at me from her seat at the island.

When I stared out the window this morning I finally realized we weren't in the same suite. The fact that we switched location actually settled into my head along with the fact that Lexi's presence was absent. Then I remembered I brutally killed her. After that I knew it was high time I stopped sulking around and get back to work.

"Rue I would like you to take down the all the Japanese operations and frame them as prostitution scandals please " I ignored Em and her current sarcasm.

He nodded and walked out the room. I know he was no longer comfortable around me but I'm tired of personal relations. From now on it's strictly professional.

"Emeli is it possible you can get someone on the WFDB, we need a insider to fix this illegal mining while I find out who else is helping Denzel"

She nodded.

Now how can I find out who's working with him. We could look into his phone call history. But that doesn't mean we'll get defiant answers.

Looks like today is a stay at home day.

. . . . .

Emeli and I poured over stacks of paper's that we were able to snag from the victim's we took out. So far we had a bundle of notes on the countries Denzel were dealing with. A few notes of buyer's but no sign of a close contact with anyone we didn't get to.

"Looks like Clemence brought a few girl's a while back" Emeli scribbled something unreadable down on a piece of paper.

"He doesn't seem to be interacting with anyone " I huffed, if he's running a prostitution ring there has to be a place where the women are being sold.

Emeli pushed the paper's aside"Let's take a break"

"There are lives at stake here" I rolled my eye's but she only placed her feet on the coffee table.

"What's going on with you an Alexander? !" She wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

"Nothing" I looked over the sheets. Only thing I was getting was where to pick up then where to drop off. And that's all about the boating.

"If Pierre cuddled up to me just to whip tears I would seriously question her sexuality and I would probably have to interrogate her if she just pops up and saves me from rape and burn the guy's house down with him in it" she rubbed her chin.

"I told you strictly business and that's what it is" I groaned pushing the paper's aside and placed my forehead on the table. My hair cascaded down

"Nothings wrong with sex"

I gagged " Your so nasty"

"Don't knock it till you try it"

"Emeli who could you possibly be having sex with"

"Mr. Langhorne" she said innocently.

Did she just say Mr. Langhorne as in our old English teacher. As in the man that was divorced at least three times her age with two kid's. That's why she took his French class, I always wondered why she would want to learn her native tongue.

"Ew your despicable" I screeched.

* * *

"Do you really want to do a stake out?" Alexander asked.

He was clearly on edge, constantly looking out the window and tapping the steering wheel.

"We need to find out where the girl's are going after they leave the docks"

A trucked rolled out the gates and another followed. "Go" I hissed, pointing towards the trucks. He pulled off and maneuvered to get behind the truck's.

"Don't seat behind them they'll notice you" he still drove on there tail anyway making little attempts to slow down.

I could was carefully watching the truck driver from his rearview mirror. He began to look back a few time's and when we stopped at a red light he caught me looking. Soon his car window rolled up. Shit he noticed up.

I unbuckled my seatbelt "Give me the wheel"

"I'm driving Alana"

"Not anymore " I climbed out of my seat and into his lap, taking the wheel.

"Your horrible at this"

When the light changed I allowed a few car's to get in front of me and proceeded to follow them. The one of two turned into another lane.

"Are they splitting up?" He asked.

The other truck began to pick up speed "I hope not we should of brought Em along"

"She's very um interesting"

I laughed, yeah my best friend was interesting. I still can't believe she eww don't need to think about that.

"Ah you'll get used to her" I reassured him.

"Are you alluding to the fact that I might be in your life after this mission.

"I guess we can text"

We came to another red light. But one of the truck's ran it almost causing a collision. Those son of a bitches. Guess I'll just have to tail this one.

When the light turned green the truck turn and disappeared. I drove after it to discover it was a a strip club. What better way than to hide behind the obvious.

" Of course this is where they keep the girl's I remember him investing in this business"

I climbed off his lap and back into my seat "Let's go" I opened the door but it was slammed shut. I turned to look at Alexander.

"They'll recognize me" he said nervously.

"To think I thought Emeli was the only surprising one"

"It was just a few occasions when my friend's were hosting parties"

"Fine"

He needed a disguise. And since we don't have any elaborate costumes we'll just have to switch cloths.

"Give me your shirt and jacket. Before he could respond I took off my scarf and my shirt.

Alexander tossed me his shirt and jacket"Are you doing what I think your doing"

I decided not a good idea to answer. I slipped on his shirt and jacket. Then swept my hair down into my face so no one saw my eyes. He pulled on my shirt which looked like it was suffocating him.

I dug my lip gloss out my pocket and moistened up his lips and as a finishing touch, wrapped the scarf around his head.

"Introducing Alexandria"

"One word about this and you'll regret.

"Don't smudge your lipstick" I teased.

* * *

The bouncer and the bartenders seemed to have a instant attraction to Alexander. The way he would shrivel up when they flirted was just priceless. I would take pictures but I'm not really for the whole death wish thing.

"Can we please go" he shifted uncomfortable.

"Hold on Diva"

I left him at the bar and followed one of the 'dancers'. I saw her frequently glide in an out of the room over the last few hours.

She walked through into the bathroom. There was a another door in the back of the room. Why would anyone put a door in plain sight. What if there was a raid or something.

She turned to look at me but I pretended to play with my hair. She stood awkwardly messing with her bra. Guess she's waiting for me to leave.

I entered a stool and soon enough I heard another door slam shut.

Jackpot


	13. Chapter 13

Alexander and I sat across from each other on the patio. We were entertaining each other with meaningless conversations and eating a things from the cheese board appetizer. Ar least that's the name the chief gave it when he brought out it out. Em was off doing luxury shopping with Rue. Somehow she convinced him that there was Apple store out here.

"This cheese taste funny" I finally admitted. Em always says it's bad to criticize people's food but I'd be damned. If it taste weird I have to give my complaint to the chief.

"It's goats milk" Alexander shrugged.

Eww ,I gagged and spit out the diary product.

He shook his head and popped another square in his mouth "It's not so bad"

"Poor Stevie Nicks" I pretended to mock cry.

"Oh you two seem to be enjoying each other's coming for once"

Denzel usually in a robe, pants and flip flops was for once appropriately dressed in a suit.. It was very proper for a CEO he even had dark circles and raggedy hair that would convince you for once he actually was stirring the wheel of a company.

The man was visibly stressed out and we knew why of course.

. . . .. . . .

_I pulled out my phone from my back pocket and ran Rue's number. _

_"We're trying to watch Clash of the Titans " Rue angrily whispered into the phone._

_"We know wear to shop now" _

_There was silence on the other end for a while. He obviously didn't understand the code. Honestly is this is first mission. _

_There was back and forth on the other line "We'll access your location then send in a raid ta-ta au revoir" _

_Of course Emeli had to translate. Next time I go on a mission like this I'm doing background checks on my correspondents. _

_The door wasn't opened again I found myself waiting wearily. But soon enough there was screaming, the sound of collision and soon the bathroom door was thrown open. I watched as a group of men blew the secret door down and stormed in. I perched on the counter as I listened to the muffled sounds. Soundproof wall great investment. At first glance one would think it might be a broom closet but you would think differently after you saw the contents being pulled out._

_Girls younger than me looked around dazed their faces beaten and puffy, confused most likely because of drug's. They had bite marks doting their skin. The lingerie or at least what was left of it barely covered anything. Looks like there were some straight men at this bar. _

_. . . ... _

"You seem stressed out " I stated my observations. But he just narrowed his eye's at me.I think I see a bag growing under his eye.

"Of course I'm stressed someone is plotting against me" he snarled "when I catch them I'll have them skinned and melted into one of my gold bars"

"Harsh" Alexander coughed.

"U haven't seen harsh yet. That's why your dad left me this business your too soft " he reached over me and grabbed the tray .

"My private investigators are waiting" he drawled.

* * *

"Look into Denzel's investments " I commanded "If he invested in that strip club there has to be more than one"

Em just rolled her eye's and flipped through her Vogue magazine. "Someone's woke up on the wrong side of bed"

"It's time to take this a little more seriously the man has hired private investigators"

"We covered our tracks pretty well" Alexander reassured.

"It doesn't matter we're forgetting that Lexi was wrapped around his finger"

"Yeah and you killed her so what's the problem" Rue snapped. Oh gosh he still has feelings for that girl. Even when she eas sleeping with someone else.

"Get over it she was screwing the enemy. So she had to go"

"And your sleeping with Alexander what's your point" he shot back.

"Guy's" Alexander interjected.

"I am not sleeping with anyone thank you very much. After all you're German you've seen people come ans go "

"So just because I'm German I'm not entitled to feelings" he shot out his seat.

"Guy's" Alexander called again.

"Back down now" I commanded.

"You're not the only one in here that can use a gun"

Was he threatening me. The computer genius is threatening the assassin. Gretal always said never underestimate your partner.

"Don't threaten me" I warned.

"I'm not the only one who killed parent's" he smirked.

That was the last straw. I lunged at Rue knocking him into the couch. We were wrestling around until I pinned him down and had my knee in his throat.

"I said do not threaten me" I pushed my knee deeper into his neck.

"Guy's" Alexander yelled.

"What" I screeched. Rue began to cough under my hold.

"We have a lock on Denzel's investments"

* * *

Emeli and Alexander were out on the balcony. Enjoying the nice breeze and giving Rue and Alana space to apologize over there disagreement.

"Does she always snap like that ?" Alexander asked.

It wasn't the first time he saw Alana almost or killed someone on impulse. It was very uncomfortable watching her relentlessly try to kill someone.

"Yes but it's best you let her have her fun if not she'll have all that emotion bottled up and end up snapping on you"

"So I should just let her kill for fun?"

Emeli took a swig of her beer "Don't be silly she'll never go that far"

"Your friend is complex" Alexander smiled at her friend.

"No she's troubled but don't worry you guy's will be fine" Emeli patted his shoulder.

"You know about that huh?"

"Yeah but she'll come around she just needs time to realize that she likes you as much you like her"

* * *

"Mr. Dexter we did some research and we came up with a unusual blood sample"

Denzel spun around to face the men, suddenly intrigued by the find. He pulled his chair into the desk and watched each man carefully.

"The blood was a dead end nobody has the same match"

Denzel smirked knowing exactly what he was dealing with. And he was flattered and operative was after him.

"Thank you very much boy's find out who that operative is and bring that person in alive"

The private investigators nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone's back in school, I give you all my best wishes and hope you succeed in all that you do in work and education. Thank you Megan and AlexanderSterling41 for reviewing, I really appreciate them and promise to try to review as fast as I can.

* * *

Denzel was seated on his balcony that overlooked the backyard. He was half naked and he had one his tramps to thank for that. After reading the update from his investigators he decided to blow of excess stress. But now he was back at the table browsing through file's on his iPad, feelings torn between betrayal, pride, bloodlust, etc.

For starters he was emailed a file, that contained information on his ex. She seemed so beautiful, happy and content with all his lavish gifts to her. Even though she became slightly shallow and jealous of all his other woman as their relationship continues. But Lexi was a simple facade real name Lexington Yale from some European country. She was from a low class agency but was very skillful. Skillful enough to trick him. The woman was sent on a mission to take him out. The enemy was sleeping in his bed, slept with him in his king size bed. But now she was gone. And it was lucky thing he got whatever information he could get his hands on because. Lexington seemed to drop off the map along with her lifeless body.

* * *

"Ok now" I removed my hand from Alexander's shoulder but kept one on his forearm "Pull the trigger"

A shoot rang out and the dummy behind the glass fell. He missed an artery by a few centimeters.

"You moved the gone. I told you, you see the target aim for the kill"

He through the gun aside" I'm sorry if I'm not a mastermind killer. I'm just a guy who was raised on beachfront home's and studies economics "

I couldn't help but roll my eye's at the pathetic excuse "Well when you put it like that I almost feel sorry for you"

"Emeli said I shouldn't be worried about this little animalistic side of you but I don't believe someone who has such deep rooted problems with guns should be in possession of one"

I stood complete still and levelled him with a glare. But Alexander didn't seem the slightous bit fazed.

"Do me a favor and stop caring so much"

"If I don't do it who will" he through his hands up in the air" Everyone around you let's you slip through the cracks without a second glance because they assume you can pull yourself together on your own. It's only making you a cold empty shell"

My chest tightened a little. But I wouldn't show I was hurt being a certified assassin assures you a brilliant poker face . He doesn't need to know he was right, lately he seems to be the one pulling me out of rampant due to my crazed emotional state. But I'm used to living like this killing for fun, falling into depression only to be left alone to figure out why I was so deeply troubled. The academy didn't have guidance counselors, there is one way to fix a problem. And suicide wasn't an option. It's as if Gretal didn't expect you to have feelings. And for a while I thought I didn't either. Our psychology teacher would say probably call me sociopath or something but he's told me time and time again I just cover up my humanity.

Now the problem is someone is trying to uncover it .

* * *

"It has been reported that millions of girl's sold into the prostitution rings are being saved and sent back home. After a mass incursions across the globe. It's been brought to our attention that there are connections to the rings between private investor's. One known investor is Dexter Denzel, the notorious playing known for bringing his stepfather's company to world acclaim. Now some authorities are investigating how his investments got tied into the rings"

The TV went black and Dexter glared at the dark computer screen. He was thankful his boss couldn't see exactly how peeved he was. The man thought he took the proper steps to secure his self but it looks like money can't buy you everything. And that rattled his bones even more. Whoever was after him meant business , they were confident. After all they just sent him a public message.

"I allowed you this position because I thought you could handle my line of work" the raspy voice computerized voice snapped.

It was terrifying being addressed by his voice though he never met him. They always conversed over a black computer screen. He couldn't see her and he couldn't be seen. At least so he thought.

His boss knew everything about him from his arousal time to his birth hour. He kept track on him and the company making sure profits blossomed immensely.

"I want this person found and taken care of do we understand each other" the voice demanded growing more agitated by the second

"My investigators can't get anything on whoever is after me"

"You idiot" he barked" He's after my company and we can't let him take everything I built"

"But" he began to argue quickly shutdown.

"I have some leads you just make sure we have our guy or your fired understood"

"Yes sir" Dexter nodded.

Snickers escaped the speakers making the man shift uncomfortable in his seat.

"If only the company was left to your brother"

But they both know Alexander Ross Dexter couldn't hurt an fly.

* * *

So I would love to know how anyone would feel about a sequel I have layout for it and it will be a much more personal mission for Alana. Just let me know, honest feedback is very welcomed. Have a good day!


	15. Chapter 15

This was the furthest she ever came to getting help in years and yet she was reprimanding the woman in front if her. She even came in disguise to the meeting. A dirty black wig and blue contacts. Her outfit was raggedy and torn but Alana didn't look the slightest bit uncomfortable.

"Can you repeat why your here again?" The therapist asked.

She was completely unaware about the fact that she sat across from a sworn killer.

"I think I kill everyone around me" the blonde repeated.

"Can you further explain that? "

Alana leaned back on the couch and places her legs on top of the glass coffee table showing the holes in her boots. Doctor Weber was quite agitated by the action but whoever dropped three grand just to see her was worth putting up with.

"Everyone I meet just seems to die or in a sense they come to me with a full heart and leave broken"

Dr. Weber nodded and scribbled notes down . "When did you first begin to feel this way"

"I was six maybe and my mom left me in the house with my stepfather normally they would both leave but that day my cousin Cynthia was celebrating with us for a going away party" Alana closed her eye's and willing being be taken back to that day " I heard some noise from across the hall and I went over to see what was going on. Cynthia and my stepfather were yelling he was trying to take her sweater off and she told him to stop. I did too but he sent me away, told me to go downstairs and play. I walked out and heard more noise so I went into my mom's closet got her gun and went back to the room. They were in bed and he was on top with his hands around her neck. I asked him to stop but he kept going. I shot him clean in the skull"

The doctor wasn't the slightest bit unnerved she had politicians come in her office time after time and admit some nastier things than this.

"Okay so you killed your stepfather at a young age and what about mom and dad they still loved you"

"My father never even seen his own child my mom used to say he got her pregnant and left destroying her modelling. " Alana took a deep breathe" I don't think my mother ever loved me she seemed more interested in finding an agency or her husband. She never cooked or cleaned. I was always left in the house alone. And when I killed Orlando it all came apparent she was in a frenzy when they didn't put me in cuffs but a blanket instead. She was on the other side of the court arguing my crimes and how I needed punishment. Even when I was put in holding she never came to see me or wrote letters like Gran did. She disappeared after the case closed and I spent two years waiting on her until I was adopted.

"I see I'm very sorry about what a terrible mother she was and the lack of time she put into your childhood but it seems your Grandmother was nice"

"Oh yeah Grandma Bruce was great she was very photogenic, one day she told me that Alzheimer's ran in her family and she wanted everything documented just in case. So we took a lot of photos together"

"She is proof that you don't kill everybody" the doctor proposed.

"Maybe but what else explains why she stopped writing me letters"

The doctor nodded and scribbled down on her notepad. "Let's talk about something different.

The two went over the effect not having a father had on Alana. How having a deadbeat Mother shaped her character today and how she's grown up so well. More proof piled on why she wasn't a murderer.

"Tell me about adoption once more"

"Well one day after I stopped waiting on my letters, my lawyer stopped visiting me with encouraging word's and Elmo got boring. A lady checked me out and brought me to a boarding school and gave me everything I wanted"

"What was that exactly? " the doctor prodded.

"Cloths, friend's, more importantly something to live for"

The doctor raised an eyebrow. But she didn't know that her patient was dropped inside into a school for spies and assassins.

"I felt like I wasn't totally alone there were other's like me and I found a skill set that benefited the world"

"Oh and here we are at the end of this session mind if I wrap up? " the doctor asked she was booked for the spa in an hour and as much as the woman loved her job she preferred mud baths.

Alana nodded. "It seems you we're trying to hide from the past by taking part in issue's like it. YEs you murdered your stepfather and other's in a way but they seemed to deserve it and now your a cop trying not to rid the world of villains but more of you. I think you want to personally make sure people who like you who kill are off the streets"

Alana nodded in understatement" Now go home, say thank you for that boyfriend of yours for referring you here and let him help you dry those tears.

"He's not my boyfriend just a partner in crime" she whipped her cheeks realizing that she really was crying.

"Well any man who would do such nice things for you should be your boyfriend"

. . . . . . . .

I exited the bathroom leaving my wig and contact's in the bathroom garbage. I through the sweater aside and the beat up boots. Emeli would die if she saw me in something so hideous. Oh I just sounded like her

Leaving the raggedy shirt on and torn leggings I walked out the door feeling a lot more happier than I did in a while. And as I looked across the street I saw a church. What the hell, life's all about taking chances.

I crossed the street and entered the church. Next thing I know I was robed and sent into the water, cleansed of my sins.

I walked back home drenched in water and knocked on the door because my keys probably got lost when bishop dipped me in the water.

The door was pulled opened slowly to reveal none other than Alexander.

"Why are you soaking wet?" He looked over me concerned.

"Long story but" I took a deep breathe and took a step forward. And pulled his face down to mine, planting a wet kiss on his lips.

In a heartbeat I was pulled inside. Hopefully I'll be forgiven for the sin I'm about to commit.

The Sun's rays made the warm blue water glistening as the white sandy beach stood still. In the big glass house that rested just off the sand on lush green grass, the Dexter family was in full buzz. Alexander just completed his bachelor degree and was about to take over his father's position as President. There was another pointless party held in his honor. Another one of his mother's attempts to get him in a relationship.

Napier Dexter was the founder of the famous Napier Inc. He was known for his peaceful trade with small proverty stricken communities. Precious one of a kind jewels in exchange for genuine support. He was known as a hero. But lately the philanthropist wasn't well. His body was no longer consuming blood so he withers away everyday. Soon he'll leave not only the company but his family. Something everyone was prepared for but dreading.

All his assets would go to the country's he's been trading with. Very little was going to his family, he was pretty big on independence. So he was stepping away leaving everyone to make it on there own. An he set his son up for perfection and SUCESS in the jewelry business . And his wife was already looking for a younger suitor much to her son's dismay.

But of course their was unhappiness lurking around. Denzel Malak now Dexter thanks to his mother's nagging did not join in any family festivities or planning. As far as he was concerned Napier was as much as a father as his real dad was. And Marquez Malak was just a faint memory in the back of Denzel's mind, they went to the Grand Prix once faintly before he was ripped away by bankruptcy . As soon as his father lost his social status and financial support his bags were packed and his mother soon produced the model son Napier dreamed off. Denzel was overlooked ever since they stepped foot under the Dexter roof.

He deeply wanted the love and affection his brother got and felt he deserved recognition but nothing came his way . His stepfather turned a blind eye to him and was more consumed in grooming his only son. And his mother was off splurging as much as she could at the moment because once her third husband died she would no longer have financial back up.

Denzel drove through the street's of Italy he just bombed at another interview. He was just as good as his brother at business he just needed a chance but no one was willing to give him the chance. It seems having a famous last name didn't mean much in this town

Then that fateful voice rang out through his car. Asking him to take part in a little venture. The next day his stepfathers heart gave out and instead of the company being signed over to his brother. Napier Inc was in his name. All because he said yes. And from then he never looked back until now.

* * *

A faint misstep in hospital record's was all it took for Denzel to find a file on his brother's fiancee. A few dead ends until he realized that she was a sham and a lot of persuasion to ploy through the armor that was Adele Pierce there were some loose ends still of course no one quite new who the violet eyed spy was but he could no doubt found out. After all he found Adele why can't he find who was under that blonde mane.


End file.
